<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>00犹耶脑洞边角料堆放 by leoliver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794088">00犹耶脑洞边角料堆放</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver'>leoliver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*都是些简单的段落，没有展开。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>00犹耶脑洞边角料堆放</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*都是些简单的段落，没有展开。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——————<br/>"你能说服其他人但是不能说服我。"</p>
<p>"你为何这样认为呢？"耶稣转头问。</p>
<p>犹大的铅笔突然崩断了头，他啧了一声，把纸笔都扔到一遍。"因为我没疯。"他没法画了，直接躺倒。</p>
<p>耶稣沉默了。</p>
<p>他本来在床的另一边，此时凑到犹大面前，犹大看着他，没有躲开——往往耶稣向前凑上来的时候他会后撤保持一些距离。"所有的人，他们是因为疯了才爱我吗？"</p>
<p>"毫无疑问。"犹大不留情面地回答。</p>
<p>"那你呢？"耶稣又向前靠近了。喔。我的主毕竟不像电视剧里那些敏感的情人，会根据这个回答赏我一个吻或者一个巴掌。犹大想。</p>
<p>犹大半张着口考虑怎么开腔，配合着没有实际意义的肢体语言:"呃——我想我是因为……"</p>
<p>好吧，我也疯了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>虽说耶稣有时候会戏弄犹大——犹大至今不清楚耶稣是真的可以"读心"，还是自己太不沉稳而让他猜中——但逐渐的，犹大也越来越明确耶稣的想法了。</p>
<p>简言之就是默契。</p>
<p>步调一致不仅体现在像是饮食的调料、点心口味这样的地方，也体现在某些莫名的执念上。比如犹大能准确感受到耶稣什么时候想喝水又不愿起床，这时他主动支起身子将床头的杯子递给他。耶稣不想动，犹大一般捏捏耶稣的脸颊，然后耶稣就勉为其难地爬起来接过杯子。这个步骤基本没有变过。况且犹大很享受。指的是捏脸。</p>
<p>"谢谢你，犹大。"</p>
<p>不客气。只要别让我听见那个词。</p>
<p>那个词足以让犹大胆战心惊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——————</p>
<p>在宴会上。</p>
<p>撒旦踏步进来了。所有人收住声音，看向他。</p>
<p>"要效忠我的人，现在便上前一步。宣告不再侍奉你们的主。"撒旦很轻松。</p>
<p>所有人便看转头向犹大。犹大对此吃惊了。他看向主。主和他对视，但十分悠然。</p>
<p>"我不侍奉你，恶魔。"犹大说。</p>
<p>撒旦点点头:"看看你身在何处。"</p>
<p>犹大伸出双手来。</p>
<p>坠落感首先袭来。之后是颈上的压迫感和窒息感。脖子里侧刹那间断掉了，外面的筋肉无意义的保持着原状。犹大在空中高悬。</p>
<p>"要效忠我的人，乞求我。"撒旦说。</p>
<p>犹大已经无法说话，他双手徒劳地抓住了紧勒脖子的套索，而双脚没有着力点，可怜地来回乱蹬。他用尽了气力，试图瞪住撒旦，但他的头已经只是个饰物了。</p>
<p>撒旦满意地笑了笑，伸出双手摆了个取景框。"咔嚓。"他自助配音。</p>
<p>犹大痛苦而绝望，生理上是，心理也是。他像被庞大的野兽吞入腹中，下一瞬间便会撵做粉末。一切挣扎本应该在数秒内结束，连犹大自己也开始祈祷。但是撒旦用了什么把戏放大了他承受的一切？</p>
<p>地上的凡人们在呼唤犹大，视撒旦如无物，撒旦觉得没有意思。突然他点醒了灵感。</p>
<p>撒旦是个好的俗气艺术践行者。他打了个响指割断了那条绳子。</p>
<p>掉下去的躯体，发出了肉馅捏成肉饼，在砧板上摔打，的那种声音。</p>
<p>有点黏腻的啪叽声。</p>
<p>——万籁俱寂。凡人们都闭口不言，散去了。有的人弯着腰吐了出来。</p>
<p>撒旦喜欢这种庸俗的反应，就像他能重复收看无数次周三的地狱油锅直播。</p>
<p>坠落到地的犹大还在继续坠落。所有的景象都变成赤红。他死了。但灼骨的伤痛感没有停歇，口中是血还是肉，早就无法辨明。他会坠到什么油锅里去吗？</p>
<p>"啊——"撒旦的声音从四面八方传来，从牙缝里钻入，贯穿犹大的神经，在犹大脑内无数次回弹，"哒啦哒啦，要效忠我的人，哦，看看取号机！200年里没有新名额了！"</p>
<p>"叛徒！你这个叛徒！你是我的子民吗？不！你背叛了我！我这地方什么时候成了垃圾堆？！那个老东西只是把不要的玩意一个个扔下来！他妈的！"</p>
<p>撒旦狂啸。</p>
<p>为什么此时是撒旦在尖叫着被背叛，撒泼打滚毫无节制？</p>
<p>是的。30个银币不算什么。</p>
<p>犹大没有背叛过耶稣。</p>
<p>他闭上眼睛，继续坠落。</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p>"说真的有时候他们……"犹大斟酌词语，嘴不悦地撇着。</p>
<p>耶稣看了看杂志，又看了看犹大，再看回杂志:"嗯，怎么了？我不太知道你在说哪个方面。"</p>
<p>"这些…作者，"犹大摊手，"把你解释得像传销头子。"</p>
<p>耶稣笑得花枝乱颤。</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p>"这故事太骇人了……！"耶稣流着泪颤抖着说，"我早该知道的，前半部分的平静之下暗藏了隐患，现在看看主角说的这些话，唉……"</p>
<p>耶稣像在责怪自己似的摇着头。犹大从手边抽出纸巾递过去。</p>
<p>我还见过更骇人的。犹大漠然地想。我参与其中了。</p>
<p>受害者正在旁边坐着，为一本五十年前的小说流泪——五十年前它风靡的时候他倒没在意。</p>
<p>嘿，说到底我也是受害者。但是比起他来，我想我不算什么。于是犹大又抽出一张纸递过去。</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p>犹大竟然翻出20年前的东西来了。他根本不知道是为什么，一封信在柜子里躺了20年之久。</p>
<p>信封上无字，但他大致知道来源。他拆开信封，里面的纸保存得相当好。</p>
<p>犹大:<br/>       如果你看到这封信，请在圣城城外见我。</p>
<p>就没有了。甚至不是严肃的信件格式。</p>
<p>什么？这是在说什么？</p>
<p>犹大不明所以。这是什么时候留下来，准备给几时的犹大的消息？有这样的要求，为何不直接写一张便签压在杯子下面？</p>
<p>起先犹大摇了摇头。但下午，他穿戴整齐出发了。</p>
<p>圣城城外也太不具体了。他踱步走来走去，没什么头绪。后来他向东去了，走了很远，到了一个小小的花园。</p>
<p>这地方很小。</p>
<p>他也不能走到园子的尽头，有些栅栏挡着。</p>
<p>哦，可来这里做什么呢？犹大自顾自地思考，我不会真的等到什么人吧。</p>
<p>果然没有。他坐着直到夜里，然后起身走了。</p>
<p>第二天他又过来，同样坐着无聊。</p>
<p>第三天他不再来了。</p>
<p>犹大只是为了一封信而已。对了，已经20年了。信失效了。那个人已经不在了吧？他给了自己充分的理由。</p>
<p>然后他投入生活中。把这件事全然忘却了。</p>
<p>"犹大是谁啊？"他把信扔掉前问道。无人回应。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>今天早上老福特屏蔽了安睡篇，改的妈都不认识还是不让过，行吧老福特。</p>
<p>最近可能要写个中篇，但是我的水平……就别太期待…也有可能胎死腹中。设定还不太完整。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>